


Phantom of the Xiaolin Opera

by Little_RedHots_Riding_Hood



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phantom of the Opera AU, This is stupid but I love it, but i need more, help guys, i had this awesome idea, just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_RedHots_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_RedHots_Riding_Hood
Summary: I had this idea, but I need help. This story is exactly what it sounds like.





	Phantom of the Xiaolin Opera

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea when this came to me, but I really want to do something with it. I need help, though. What should I do with these guys? Try to write the Phantom of the Opera using these guys? Make it a musical-showdown where they have to play their respective parts? IDK.

Phantom: Chase (still turns into a dragon, duh); I can imagine him being human Chase as the Angel of Music, and dragon-ified as the Opera Ghost. I can't really imagine him as NOT the sexy Heylin Lord that we all love, because that's part of his confidence, but maybe he can have a few scales still from the change? I don't know, I think that the slit eyes might be enough...

Christine: Jack, works with the set and mechanics; I can't see Jack in the limelight exactly, but I bet he'd be prop master, making new mechanisms for the shows. He loves the Opera Ghost and probably follows him around fawning over him and trying to find his secret passages. Gods help Chase if Jack ever actually finds his home; up until now, Jack has only ever gotten caught in traps, but manages to find his way out at the last minute.

Omi: Person that Chase actually trains tho, helper/worker boy; okay, here is where I have to wonder: is this going to be an actual opera thing? Because Chase teaching Omi to sing sounds pretty funny, but him teaching Omi to fight is canon. Maybe it's a fight-opera? With Shen Gong Wu that help with singing, dancing, and acting? Idk. :3 Anyway, Omi is a young hopeful, and Chase is trying to take him under his wing, but Omi does not agree with the Opera Ghost's views. Maybe when Chase is talking to Omi, Omi is seeing pre-dragon Chase.

Raoul: Vicomte Le Mime <3; this is pure self-indulgence. When I'm not shipping Jack and Chase, I'm shipping Jack and Le Mime. Plus, I could totally see Le Mime trying to woo Jack like Raoul is trying to woo his childhood sweetheart. Le Mime would be the best Raoul... and as a silent singer, it would probably be pretty fun having him mime the songs.

Meg/Prima Ballerina: Kimiko; Omi's BFF, Kimiko. She's there for moral support and to be the best ballerina there is... I feel like she'd dance gracefully, but aggressive as HELL.

Jack’s friend: Katnappe, violinist; Jack's friend in this. He needs someone to listen to him pine and fawn over the Opera Ghost, and she'd probably make a good violinist, with either a cat-themed violin, or a Shen Gong Wu violin.

Maestro: Gigi, the Heylin Seed evil flower~ Hell yes. We need no other maestro than this fabulous flower.

Madame Giry: Guan; there to whip the dancers into shape, tough but fair... and it would be awesome to see big, muscley Guan doing ballet and stretches and stuff.

Stage workers/extras: Raimundo & Clay; Omi's friends, too. Rai could be a male ballerina and dance with Kimiko, but Clay is probably a little too heavy on his feet and would be best lifting heavy prop pieces.

Andre & Firmin: Fung & Dojo; could you not see these two fumbling around, trying to run the opera with Chase going around and messing everything up, sometimes just to laugh at their panic, irritation, and general floundering?

Old owner guy: Dashi; he's leaving the opera house to be taken care of, you get the gist.

Piangi: Hannibal Roy Bean; ... well it fits...

Carlotta: Wuya; again... it fits... diva personality, screeching voice... she was made for this part.

Bouquet: Pandabubba; I needed cannonfodder and it was either Pandabubba, Tubbimura, or Vlad. Pandabubba seems the... worst? Bouquet was not a good guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any help?


End file.
